La fabrique des sensations
by Polariser
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry a l'impression d'être le seul qui n'a pas tourné la page. Ses amis s'éloignent, son quotidien se dégrade, et le mobilier urbain semble décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer. Pourtant, la rencontre fortuite de Draco Malefoy, fabricant de cocktails magiques d'un genre particulier, va être l'occasion de renouer avec ses émotions... et celles des autres ? HP/DM


_**Résumé :**_ Après la guerre, Harry a l'impression d'être le seul qui n'a pas tourné la page. Ses amis s'éloignent, son quotidien se dégrade lentement mais sûrement, et le mobilier urbain semble décidé à faire de sa vie un enfer. Pourtant, la rencontre fortuite de Draco Malefoy, fabricant de cocktails magiques d'un genre particulier, va être l'occasion de renouer avec ses émotions... et celles des autres ? HP/DM

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ L'intégralité des personnages et de l'univers appartient à JK Rowling. Seule l'intrigue ici développée m'appartient, et je m'en accommode fort bien.

 _ **Warning/**_ _ **rating**_ _ **:**_ Si vous avez cliqué sur sur le titre après avoir lu le résumé c'est que vous avez sûrement compris le principe, mais je rappelle que cette fiction comprend au moins une histoire d'amour concernant des personnages de même genre, et que cet amour est (sera) aussi charnel. Rating M.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Pour la première fois enfin, après des années de lectures intenses et d'essais désappointant, mon esprit tourmenté a enfin obéi à mes appels désespérés et a fourni une idée dont je suis satisfaite. C'est donc la première histoire que je publie, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal !

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _Comment est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi con ? Non vraiment, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour tout foirer comme ça à chaque fois ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour mériter une guigne pareille ?_

Le jeune homme marchait dans la nuit en ruminant sa mauvaise humeur, seul passant dans l'un des quartiers d'habitude les plus animés du Londres moldu. Des nuages menaçants avaient chassé les badauds à l'intérieur des boutiques et des habitations, et le jeune homme avançait droit devant lui d'un pas rageur, seul dans la nuit.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour donner un coup de pied dans une gouttière. En représailles, la gouttière lui cracha un jet d'eau grisâtre à l'odeur nauséabonde sur les pieds, inondant ses chaussures. Fière de son coup, la gouttière malicieuse lança un ricanement métallique suraigu qui vrilla les oreilles de sa victime. Le mal de crâne qui lui maintenait la tête dans un étaux depuis une bonne heure déjà s'accentua.

 _Nom d'un veracrasse cornu de putain de merde, gouttière à la con, foutue ville, foutu job, foutue Lizz, et surtout, surtout, foutu Ron !_ Le jeune homme, à deux dois de la crise de nerfs, envisagea un instant de sortir sa baguette pour détruire la gouttière. De se mettre à hurler. De retourner à l'appartement de son ami et de lui casser la gueule. De se mettre à pleurer. D'aller voir Lisa et de lui demander pardon, pardon pour tout, pardon de s'être comporté comme un parfait connard et surtout pardon d'être entré dans sa vie.

Mais le jeune homme brun ne fit rien de tout ça, parce que détruire le mobilier urbain était une mauvaise idée mais aussi parce que sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il se contenta de serrer convulsivement les poings, espérant contenir ainsi toute sa frustration. _Raté._

Pour ne rien arranger, la pluie décida que c'était un moment opportun pour se mettre à tomber, et une armée aqueuse constituée de milliard de gouttelettes glacées se mit à tomber. Les gouttes n'étaient pas grosses et ne mouillaient pas vraiment, ce que regretta le jeune homme. Une grosse averse permet de faire couler toute la colère, elle lave les passions et vide les rancœurs. Elle soulage et apaise.

Là, c'était comme une infinité de petits poignards sournois décidés à geler les cœurs. Rien d'apaisant, rien pour soulager le feu et les flammes. Rien pour noyer sa migraine, qui redoubla d'intensité et le fit grimacer.

La douleur, il en avait l'habitude, et elle ne le gênait plus. Elle l'accompagnait depuis toujours.

Il avait souffert de la solitude chez les Dursley, souffert des rumeurs qui courraient dans les rangs des élèves à Poudlard, souffert des mensonges de la presse, souffert de la mort de son parrain, souffert des attentes qui pesaient sur lui jusqu'au sein du Ministère de la Magie, souffert du froid et de la faim dans les bois, souffert d'avoir trop pleuré la mort de ses proches, la mort de parfaits inconnus, sa propre mort, et surtout, _surtout_ , souffert de la fatigue d'être le réceptacle des espoirs et des attentes de tout le monde.

Espoirs qu'il n'avait pas déçu. Il avait gagné la guerre, il avait tué Voldemort, il avait livré toutes les informations nécessaires à la traque des Mangemorts restant. Il avait obéit, et sauvé le monde.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les vannes de la colère et de l'amertume en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Le jour où la douleur était entrée dans sa vie avait déterminé tout le reste, le délestant de sa liberté. Le jour où un sorcier avait manqué de le tuer, et avait assassiné ses deux parents, ce jour là, il était devenu Harry Potter, Celui qui a Survécu.

Il détestait ce nom, détestait les responsabilités qui allaient avec, et toute la symbolique stupide qui n'avait aujourd'hui plus vraiment de sens.

Voldemort était mort, _pour de bon_ , et la plus grande menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier au sortir de la guerre était l'instabilité du gouvernement et la fragilité de son équilibre. Rien qu'Harry n'eût pu régler, même si on l'avait assuré du contraire, et lui avait offert un poste sur un plateau.

Poste qu'il avait évidemment refusé. Il était à mille lieux des considérations politiques à ce moment là, et la perspective de continuer à être une personnalité publique l'horrifiait.

Après la guerre, la seule aspiration d'Harry avait été de trouver l'oubli et de construire une vie normale, autant que faire se peut. Penser ses blessures, trouver du réconfort auprès de ses amis, tomber dans un anonymat réconfortant, loin de la violence et des péripéties, tel était le souhait d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du monde sorcier.

 _Tu parles._

Les choses ne s'étaient pas passées ainsi. Ni le quotidien ni les gens ne pouvaient revenir à un cours normal après la guerre. Les blessures ne s'étaient pas refermées, les amis n'avaient pas été d'un grand réconfort, et les journaux avaient eu la plume rivée sur lui plus que jamais.

Harry serra les dents, refusant de penser à l'enchaînement des premiers mois après la victoire. Il n'avait pas eu le répit espéré, sa vie était peu à peu devenue un merdier incommensurable et y penser le mettait en colère. Il était tout le temps en colère.

Comme pour l'empêcher de ressasser, un éclair de douleur aiguë le frappa entre les deux yeux et le fit chanceler. Mal en point, trempé – _et pathétique_ , fit une petite voix dans sa tête, le jeune homme tituba dans la rue, cherchant un refuge pour s'abriter le temps que la migraine passe.

Il passa devant deux ou trois enseignes aux éclairages aveuglant qui lui blessèrent les yeux puis s'engouffra dans la première boutique à la lumière plus tamisée. Il avait marché sans vraiment savoir où il allait, et il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait moins bien ce coin de Londres.

La boutique dans laquelle il venait d'entrer lui était inconnue, mais elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement nouvelle. Le jeune homme se força à regarder autour de lui, bien que sa seule envie à ce moment là fut de fermer les yeux le plus fort possible et de se rouler en boule dans un coin. L'ambiance était feutrée et agréable – à ce moment précis, tout endroit sombre aurait de toute manière été déclaré « agréable ».

Durant ses migraines, Harry avait remarqué que tous ses sens devenaient douloureusement accrus, et la plupart des endroits qui n'étaient pas son lit lui étaient difficiles à supporter. Les odeurs, même les plus subtiles, l'incommodaient tout particulièrement, et c'est pourquoi il fut surpris de se rendre compte que le parfum des lieux lui plaisait. _Mieux,_ l'arôme qui flottait dans l'air sembla calmer un peu sa douleur. Le jeune homme eut une pensée émue pour le professeur Lupin.

 _Combien de temps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai mangé du chocolat ?_

Il se rendit compte que cela faisait des années qu'il n'en avait pas goûté. Il ne mangeait plus grand-chose, et encore moins du sucré. Il n'en avait plus eu envie depuis très longtemps, et il s'étonna en constatant qu'il avait l'eau à la bouche. Avoir faim en rentrant dans une chocolaterie ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel pour la plupart des gens, mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et au vue de sa manière de se nourrir, c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de profiter de la senteur chaude et épicée plus longtemps, il entendit une porte claquer dans le fond du magasin, des pas s'approcher et il fut interrompu par une voix derrière le comptoir.

\- Excusez-moi, on va fermer.

Harry releva brusquement la tête vers l'origine de la voix, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une paire d'yeux gris qui se plissèrent en reconnaissant le visiteur tardif.

\- Je me demandais qui pouvait bien être le chieur qui débarque à deux minutes de la fermeture. Et dégueulasse tout mon sol avec ses chaussures trempées. Quelle surprise, Potter.

Draco Malefoy, toujours aussi blond, toujours autant tiré à quatre épingles et toujours la même voix venimeuse qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, n'avait curieusement pas l'air si surpris que ça. Fatigué et en colère, mais pas surpris. Harry était complètement sur le cul, lui. Draco Malefoy était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans cette boutique en plein Londres moldu. Il resta sans rien dire, un peu confus à cause de la situation. Malefoy n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'attendre qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de le mettre à la porte, et il le tira sans ménagement jusqu'à la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa dehors un Harry complètement hébété.

\- Je sais pas ce que tu fous là et j'en ai rien à cirer, en tout cas pas avant lundi matin. Si tu comptes acheter quelque chose, les horaires sont là dessus, lança l'homme blond en fourrant un papier dans les mains d'Harry avant de lui claquer la porte au nez brutalement.

Dans un état second, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry mit la feuille dans sa poche et continua son chemin jusqu'à réussir à attraper un taxi. Sa migraine sourdait toujours sous son son crâne et il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton plein la tête. Sûrement la fièvre, et il n'était pas en état de rentrer chez lui tout seul.

Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit, en s'éveillant en sursaut nu dans son lit, les vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et les cheveux toujours trempés, qu'il pris conscience de s'être endormi dans le taxi puis de s'être traîné jusqu'à son lit. C'était un miracle s'il ne s'était pas couché tout habillé. Il avait cependant froid et grelottait, et c'est une fois au chaud sous la douche que le fil des évènements chaotiques de la soirée lui revint en mémoire, suivit de près par la colère.

Le début de soirée chez Lizz qui se passait mal, l'engueulade, entre eux, le coup de fil de Ron pour l'engueuler lui, l'errance sous la pluie, la migraine, et ce connard de Malefoy qui le foutait dehors comme ça. Des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et pourtant toujours la même animosité dans sa voix.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Malefoy… Harry coupa l'eau et passa un peignoir moelleux avant de se retourner dans sa chambre et d'extirper un papier suspicieusement sec de la poche de son manteau gorgé d'eau.

« _Draco Malefoy, chocolatier_ _à Londres_ _. Boutique ouverte du lundi au vendredi, de 9h à 19h._ », disait le mot.

Harry n'avait pas du tout envie de remettre un jour les pieds dans la boutique d'un connard pareil, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de jeter le papier, le bref clignotement du mot « chocolatier » attira son attention. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien vu. Il inspecta la carte de visite, un simple papier cartonné dans le style moldu. Qui se remit pourtant à clignoter, d'abord faiblement puis avec de plus en plus d'insistance. Lorsqu'il effleura le mot avec son pouce, la carte se plia toute seule dans sa main selon un motif géométrique compliqué, puis se déplia d'elle même. Harry regarda à nouveau, et le texte avait été remplacé. On pouvait maintenant lire :

« _Draco Malefoy, fabricant en cocktails émotifs sur le Chemin de Traverse. Boutique ouverte les samedis et dimanches à partir de 14h._ »

* * *

Et voilà ! Le prologue est un peu court et on a à peine vu Draco, mais je voulais mettre certaines choses en place du côté de Harry. C'est pas très joyeux, mais je ne voyais pas Harry autrement, j'espère que c'est convainquant !

Alors à votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'Harry a fait de si con ^^ ? Et surtout, que sont ces cocktails émotifs ?

N'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à bientôt :) !


End file.
